jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:JJay33/Od wojny po miłość
Witam was to moje pierwsze opko ever i chciałbym wiedzieć czy spodoba się dlatego piszcie komentarze dobre i złe bo gdy jestem krytykowany to mi pomaga :) ---- Info: - jest Valka i Stoick żyje - wszyscy wyglądają jak w jws 2 i mają po 18 lat - hiccstrid będzie później bo ... dowiecie się sami ;) - na początku zabijają smoki - Dagur nie istnieje Jeszcze chciałbym gorąco podziękować Silver M za pomysł i dla niego dedyk. ROZDIAŁ 1 Oto wyspa berk niby wyspa jak wyspa ale nie zawsze taka była. Otóż ludzie zmagają się tam z ... no właśnie zabrzmi to dziwnie ale ludzie walczą ze smokami. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i myślałem nad tym co jutro będę musiał zrobić. No tak jutro mam zabić swojego pierwszego smoka gdyż wygrałem szkolenie. Nie podoba mi się to bo dostrzegłem w tych gadach niewinność, to że one niecelowo uprzykrzają nam życie. Nie powiedziałem o tym nikomu bo by mnie wyśmiali lub nawet uważali by mnie za zdrajce. Nie wiem co robić może się z tym prześpie i wpadne na pomysł. Następnego dnia na arenie STOICK - Witam wszystkich zebranych - zaczął - dzisiaj na arenie mój syn Czkawka dostanie zasczytu zabicia smoka. - powiedział pełen dumy Tłum zaczął klaskać i wiwatować na moją cześć. O Thorze prosze pomóż bo ja nie wiem co robić!! Aż tu nagle cud chociaż nie wiem czy można go tak nazwać. Napadają berserkowie!! Wszyscy wandale łącznie ze mną zaczeli odpierać ich ataki. Armia wroga liczyła około tysiąca jednostek i kilka okrętów. Pewnie pytacie się kto jest ich dowódcą otóż nie wiem, nikt z nas nie wie, bo zawsze walczy ukryty pod maską. Ale wróćmy do bitwy. Nasi wygrywali aż za łatwo, ale wojska wroga nie były tak przygotowane i uparte do tego by wygrać. Odnieśli druzgocącą porażke. Stoick ogłosił przyjęcię z okazji wspaniałego zwycięstwa nad armadą berserków. Już miałem iść do twierdzy gdy nagle... Przepraszam że taki krótki ale taki ma być. Jak komuś nie będzie pasowało to będę pisał dłuższe :) ROZDZIAŁ 2 ... urwał mi się film. W twierdzy Wszyscy zebrani czekali co wygłosi wódz. Stoick - Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie. Dziś świętujemy zwycięstwo nad Berserkami, a co ważniejsze jest to że po naszej stronie nie polała się krew. Pod koniec dnia umilimy sobie czas obserwując jak mój syn zabija smoka !! Dziękuje za uwagę można się bawić. Po wygłoszeniu przemowy Stoick podszedł do swojej żony, która była cała zapłakana. Stoick - Kochanie co się stało !? Valka - Zobacz - podaje mu kartkę * Mamy waszego syna nie zabijemy go narazie ale będzie naszą kartą przetargową. Nie próbujcie po niego płynąć bo inaczej zginie Berserkowie * Po przeczytaniu listu Stoick się załamał. TYMCZASEM U CZKAWKI Obudziłem się z bólem głowy. Pamiętam że ktoś mnie ogłuszył ale chwila kto? i gdzie ja jestem? Zorientowałem się że jestem w lochach. BOSKO!! To pewnie berserkowie mnie porwali. Ale to nie są zwyczajne lochy, mój był odosobniony od reszty i prowadził do niego długi korytarz. O nie ktoś idzie. Wódz Berserków - No prosze obudziłeś się - powiedział kobiecy głos Czkawka - Tak i jednak jesteś kobietą, zawsze się zastanawiałem kim jesteś W.B - Moja tożsamość jest tajemnicą i niech tak pozostanie i tak jestem kobietą, ale nie taką jak inne jestem najlepszą wojowniczką na wyspie ze mną nie ma tak łatwo Czkawka - Aha i chce wiedzieć gdzie jestem bo to nie wygląda na normalny loch W.B - Tak zgadza się. Trzymam cię tu gdyż będziesz moim pupilem - zaczeła się chytrze śmiać - Narazie chuderlaku - i wyszła ROZDZIAŁ 3 Dedyk dla Silver M za pomysł Czkawka - Ehh ale musze przyznać że ma ładny głos - uśmiechnoł się do siebie i pod wpływem zmęczenia poszedł spać Następnego dnia kobieta przyszła do celi Czkawki i go obudziła. Czkawka - Czego chcesz ? - spytał się jeszcze zaspany W.B - Wstawaj chuderlaku idziemy na arene Czkawka wstając - Dla twojej wiadomości to mam imie - mówi zdenerwowany W.B - Tak wiem nazywasz się Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III bla bla bla ale mnie to nie obchodzi - mówi otwierając cele - wychodź mam plany co do ciebie Czkawka powoli zaczął wychodzić z celi, kobieta chwyciła go za ramię i zaczeła go prowadzić. Chłopak próbował się wyrwać ale bezskutecznie gdyż dziewczyna była silniejsza. W.B - Nie ładnie tak się wyrywać - powiedziała i uderzyła Czkawke w twarz - a to za kare - na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się grymas bólu Po chwili pojawili się na arenie. Miejsce wydawało się być siedziskiem demona. Miejsce przypominało kształtem koło. Na samym środku areny widniał wizerunek wandersmoka. Z sufitu zwisały kolce, na ścianach były powywieszane różnego rodzaju bronie, a co najgorsze po podłodze walały się martwe ciała ludzi i smoków. W.B - Straże prosze zostawić nas samych Straże - A co jeśli... - przerwała im kobieta W.B - To jest rozkaz !! - powiedziała stanowczo Straże wyszli, a po chwili chłopak zwrócił się do wodza Czkawka - Po co mnie tu zaprowadziłaś? W.B - Jaką bronią walczysz najlepiej? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Czkawka - Mieczem a co W.B - Wybierz któregoś z tamtąd - wskazała na ścianę - i staniesz ze mną do walki, chce sprawdzić twoje umiejętności Chłopak wybrał miecz i zaczeła się bitwa. Dziewczyna nacierała swoim toporem, ale Czkawka zacięcie się bronił. Po chwili to on zaczął atakować. W.B - Masz całkiem dobry refleks ale twoja siła jest śmieszna Chłopak powoli tracił siły ale miał w głowie pewien pomysł. Gdy kobieta się nie spodziewała to ten podcioł jej nogi i czym prędzej ruszył do wyjścia. Pobiegła za nim, ale Czkawka był szybszy, więc rzuciła w jego kierunku line, ktora oplątała mu nogi. Chopak runął o ziemię, a kobieta podeszła do niego i chwyciła za koszulkę. W.B - Haha ty chyba nie myślisz że tak łatwo uciekniesz co ? Czkawka - Tak właśnie myślałem Chciał ją zdenerwować i udało się dostał w brzuch aż się skrzywił. Zaprowadziła go do celi dając mu jednocześnie jedzenie i wodę. Po chwily zapytał : Czkawka - Dlaczego chodzisz w tej masce ? W.B - Po prostu nie chce pokazywać twarzy( nie nie ma blizny czy coś w tym stylu po prostu jest tajemnicza ) Czkawka - A mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak masz na imię ?- spytał z nutką nadzieji W.B - Dobrze na imię mi... ROZDZIAŁ 4 W.B - ... Astrid Czkawka - Ładne imię - powiedział szczerze Ona popatrzyła na niego dziwnie. Czkawka miał w głowie plan jak dowiedzieć się kto jest po drugiej stronie maski. Czkawka - Posłuchaj chce powiedzieć coś ważnego i tajemniczego Astrid - Co takiego -spytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Czkawka - Tylko podejdź bliżej, bo nie chce by ktoś usłyszał Podeszła do krat Astrid - No mów - zaczyna się niecierpliwić Czkawka - Więc. .. I jednym ruchem ręki rozrywa maskę z jej twarzy i to co widzi wprawia go w osłupienie. Widzi piękną twarz z dużymi niebieskimi oczami które były po prostu przepiękne. Ale na twarzy malowała się również wściekłość. Astrid - Zapłacisz za to !! Ogłuszyła go swoim toporem i był nie przytomny przez tydzień. ( Wiem przesada ) Gdy się obudził nadal leżał w lochu, a przed nim stała już Astrid. Astrid - Obudziłeś się czyli cię nie zabiłam - powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem Czkawka - No żyje, a widzę że ty bez maski jesteś Astrid - Bo mi ją zepsułeś i spotka cię za to kara - powiedziała zdenerwowana Czkawka - Myślałem że to było moją karą Astrid - Musiałam cię ogłuszyć by wymyślić karę - otwiera cele - wychodź i nawet nie próbuj uciekać Chłopak wyszedł z klatki i dziewczyna zaprowadziła go do portu. Weszli na statek i Astrid przywiązała go do słupa. Astrid - Ustawić kurs na smoczą wyspę !! Czkawka - Dlaczego płyniemy na smoczą wyspę ? Astrid - Szykuje dla ciebie małą niespodziankę - zaczęła się chytrze śmiać Po kilku godzinach dopłyneli do wyspy zamieszkałej przez smoki. Czkawka - No to słucham dlaczego tu jesteśmy ? Astrid - Zostaniesz na wyspie przez 24 godziny Czkawka - CO !? Astrid - Jeśli przeżyjesz i nie dasz się prze ze mnie złapać to pójdziesz wolny. Czkawka - Zaraz mam też chować się przed tobą ? Astrid - Tak ją się zmywam zobaczymy się później, może hahaha - śmiała się dopóki nie zniknęła w zaroślach. Przepraszam że krótki ale wracam późno do domu i nie mam czasu pisać ROZDZIAŁ 5 Czkawka - Super zanim mnie znajdzie to na pewno zgine Nie mając pojęcia co że sobą zrobić ruszył przed siebie do "krainy smoków" . Oczywiście nie obyło się bez nieprzyjemnych spotkań ze smokami. Gdy szedł przez plażę natknął się na grupę Śmiertników Zębaczy, które pogoniły go strzelając kolcami, następnie spotkał rozjuszonego Koszmara Ponocnika, który o mały włos nie upiekł go żywcem. Zmęczony dotarł nad jeziorko, które na szczęście nie było zamieszkane przez smoki. Dobrze że chociaż ryby umiem łowić - pomyślał Czkawka - ale i tak jestem żałosny Zrobił wędke z patyka i z lian znalazł kilka robaków i zaczął łowić. Po 10 minutach miał 7 ryb. Wziął je i poszedł do pobliskiej jaskini. Rozpalił ognisko, upiekł ryby i zaczął jeść. Nagle w ciemnym zakątku jaskini coś się poruszyło. Czkawke zaniepokoił fakt że nie jest tu sam. Po chwili wyszedł stamtąd smok ale nie taki zwyczajny tylko czarny jak noc. Po chwili dotarło do niego że to Nocna Furia. Chłopak siedział w bezruchu aby smok mu nic nie zrobił. Smok zaczął się do niego zbliżać i zaczął go obwąchiwać. Nagle zrobił coś czego nikt by się nie spodziewał otóż usiadł na czterech łapach i zaczął mruczeć jak kot. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy smok się oblizał Czkawka domyślił się że jest głodny. Została mu jedna surowa ryba więc ją wziął do ręki i wyciągnął ją w kierunku smoka. Smok przez chwilę warczał ale wyciągnął paszcze do ryby. Czkawka - Nie masz zębów ? To dziwne Ale nagle zęby wysunęły się i smok capnął rybę i zjadł. Smok przez chwilę jeszcze się popatrzył na chłopaka i potem zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego otóż zwrócił pół ryby. Chłopak jęknoł z obrzydzenia a smok się na niego patrzył. Nie wiedział o co mu chodzi więc robił to samo. Po chwili smok jednocześnie zerknął na rybę i na chłopaka który domyslił się że musi ją zjeść. Wziął kęs i starając się nie zwrócić uśmiechnoł się do smoka a smok odwzajemnił uśmiech co wyglądało dosyć komicznie (kto oglądał film ten wie) . Czkawka - Czy mogę ci nadać imię ? Smok skinął głową w geście na tak. Czkawka - Co powiesz na Szczerbatek ? Ponownie skinął głową na tak. Chłopak wyciągnął do niego rękę na co smok zareagował warcząc więc Czkawka odwrócił wzrok. Smok przez chwilę jeszcze warczał ale po chwili przyłożył mordkę do jego ręki. Chłopak wstał i pogłaskał nowego przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło że oswoił smoka. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Czkawka - No to chyba jesteśmy sobie pisani co nie mordko. Smok tylko ziewnął ze zmęczenia. Czkawka też był zmęczony więc położyli się spać. Rankiem pierwszy obudził się Szczerbatek więc postanowił obudzić chłopaka w nietypowy sposób. Zaczął go lizać puki się nie obudził. Czkawka - Szczerbatek !? Już nie śpię. Co głodny jesteś ? Smok kiwnął głową. Więc poszli nad jezioro Czkawka wziął swoją prowizoryczną wędke i zaczął łowić. Po kilku minutach miał tyle by nakarmić smoka. Jedną włożył do kieszeni bo postanowił upiec ją w jaskini. Po chwili smok zjadł wszystkie ryby ale nagle zobaczył węgorza i zaczął się szamotać i ryczeć. Chłopak szybko wyrzucił węgorza. Czkawka - Co nie lubisz ich, ja też za nimi nie przepadam - po chwili dodał - ej co powiesz na pierwszy wspólny lot ? Smok na te słowa zaczął skakać z radości. Chłopak niepewnie wsiadł na smoka. Czkawka - I co gotowy ? Szczerbatek - Wrauu ( tłm. No jasne ) I wzbili się w powietrze. Chłopak na początku miał trudności. Czkawka - Przepraszam przepraszam - powtarzał za każdym razem gdy w coś uderzyli Ale z czasem nauczył się latać. Przeszkadzało mu jedynie to że nie miał niczego wygodnego na czym mógł by usiąść. Po paru godzinach latania polecieli do jaskini. Czkawka - Było super jutro musimy to powtórzyć. Smok tylko przyjaźnie zamerdał ogonem. Czkawka wyciągnął rybę z kieszeni, rozpalił ognisko i upiekł rybę. Gdy skończył jeść zauważył przyjaciela smacznie śpiącego więc poszedł w jego ślady i również zasnął. Następnego dnia Szczerbatek również pierwszy się obudził ale teraz nie budził Czkawki tylko poszedł sobie polatać. Nie widziała go idąca w stronę jaskini Astrid. Weszła do niej i zobaczyła Czkawke śpiącego koło wygasłego ogniska. Związała mu ręce za plecami, poszła nad jezioro nabrała wody w wiaderko ( nie wiem skąd wzięło się to wiadro ) i wylała zimną wodę na śpiącego chłopaka. Obudził się z krzykiem. Dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała. Astrid - Dałam ci szansę ucieczki a ty jej nie wykorzystałeś dlatego jesteś teraz mój tylko mój !! Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął uciekać. Zatrzymał się nad klifem. Astrid - Nie masz gdzie uciec chodź tu po dobroci Czkawka - Jak tak ma wyglądać moje życie to ją dziękuję ! - po chwili dodał - Szczerbatku jeśli mnie słyszysz wiedz że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem ! I skoczył z klifu. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Astrid patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. Po co on to zrobił ? To pytanie zadawała sobie w myślach. Tymczasem gdy Czkawka był bliski spotkania ze śmiercią coś złapało go w powietrzu. Okazało się że to Szczerbatek. Czkawka - Szczerbatek !! Przyjacielu wiedziałem że mnie uratujesz. Poklepał smoka po głowie i polecieli na Berg. Po godzinie dolecieli do upragnionego domu. Czkawka skierował się ze skokiem do lasu. Wylądowali przed niewielką jaskinią. Czkawka - Zostań tu a obiecuje że jutro dostaniesz wielki kosz ryb dobrze ? Smok pokiwał głową. Chłopak się z nim pożegnał i pobiegł do wioski. Gdy dotarł pod drzwi twierdzy usłyszał że wikingowie planują uwolnienie go od Berserków. Otworzył drzwi i momentalnie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. W oczach Valki pojawiły się łzy. Rodzice - Czkawka !! Podbiegli do niego i uściskali do tego stopnia że o mało się nie udusił. Valka - Synu nic ci się nie stało ? Tak się martwiliśmy Czkawka - Nic mi nie jest wszystko w porządku Stoick - Ale jak uciekłeś ? Czkawka - Gdy prowadzili mnie na arenę wymknołem się i uciekłem na łodzi - skłamał Stoick - Dziś świętujemy powrót mojego jedynego syna Czkawki który uciekł z niewoli !! Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować na cześć chłopaka. Gdy rozpoczęła się zabawa do chłopaka podeszli jego przyjaciele. Śledzik - Czkawka chłopie myślałem że cię tam zabiją Czkawka - Jak widać nie zabili Sączysmark - Ale jak się im wymknołeś no przecież nie siłą - zadrwił przy tym z niego Czkawka - Po prostu użyłem mózgu, trzeba najpierw go mieć aby to zrozumieć Zaczęli się śmiać a Sączysmark obrażony poszedł. Mieczyk - szeptem - Ej siostra co to ten mózg ? Szpadka - szeptem - No niewiem Wieczorem Czkawka jak obiecał wziął kosz ryb i niezauważenie udał się do smoka. Szczerbatek na widok chłopaka rzucił się na niego i zaczął go lizać. Czkawka - Szczerbek dość ! Patrz co tu dla ciebie mam Na widok ryb smok rzucił podejrzliwy wzrok na chłopaka. Czkawka - Nie ma tam węgorza Smok od razu się ucieszył i zaczął zajadać się pysznymi rybami. Czkawka - Muszę już iść bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. Widzimy się jutro. Chłopak udał się do domu i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia do wodza dotarł list. * Twój syn nie żyje. Popełnił samobójstwo. Zeskoczył z klifu. Wódz Berserków * Po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości Stoick bardzo się zdziwił postanowił o tym porozmawiać z synem. Gdy Czkawka wstał na dole czekał na niego ojciec. Czkawka - Dzieńdobry tato Stoick - Dzieńdobry synu, musimy porozmawiać Czkawka - Co się stało ? Stoick - Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć ? - podał mu list Po przeczytaniu Czkawka połknął nerwowo ślinę Stoick - Więc słucham Czkawka - poddał się - Choć ze mną ROZDZIAŁ 8 Stoick - Dokąd ? Czkawka - Do lasu Udali się do lasu gdy byli przed jaskiną wyskoczył na nich smok. Stoick - Synu odsuń się - wyciągnoł swój topór Czkawka - Tato nie to przyjaciel ! Chłopak podszedł do przyjaciela aby go uspokoić Stoick - Jak to przyjaciel to stworzenie niesie śmierć ! Czkawka - Wcale jej nie niesie to przyjazne istoty one się tylko bronią Stoick - Czemu mam ci uwierzyć Czkawka - W tym liście pisało że skoczyłem z klifu i zginąłem prawda ? Stoick - No tak Czkawka - To prawda skoczyłem i Szczerbatek mnie uratował przed śmiercią Stoick - Jesteś pewien że nam nic nie zrobią ? Czkawka - Jeżeli my ich nie zaatakujemy to one nic nam nie zrobią, a przy okazji smoki pomogą nam w walce z łupieżcami czy z berserkami Stoick - Dobrze zawrzemy pokój ze smokami, tylko dlaczego on tak na mnie warczy Czkawka - Wyrzuć broń i przyłuż dłoń do jego pyska o tak Stoick - Ale po co Czkawka - Żeby zdobyć jego zaufanie Stoick - Dobrze Zrobił jak mu powiedział i odziwo udało się Stoick - Ty zobacz polubił mnie - cieszył się zupełnie jak małe dziecko Czkawka - Widzisz one nie są takie jak nam mówią a teraz chodźmy do wiski ogłosić nowinę Udali się do wioski. Wódz ogłosił że zawierają pokój ze smokami. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez sprzeciwów ale szybko zostały złagodzone. I tak po miesiącu wioska była w pełni zorganizowana ze smokami. Dużo mieszkańców miało swojego smoka. Śledzik ma Gronkla którego nazwał Sztukamięs, Sączysmark Koszmara Ponocnika imieniem Hakokieł, bliźniaki Zębiroga Jota i Wyma i Stoick dostał Gromogrzmota, którego nazwał Tornado. I tak życie na Berg stało się spokojne. Do czasu... Dodaje dzisiaj wpis ponieważ jutro nie ma mnie w domu i jutro wpis się nie pojawi ROZDZIAŁ 9 ... gdy zaatakowali Berserkowie z Astrid na czele, odziwo bez maski. Najeźdźcy nie wiedzieli o tym że wandale mają smoki co dawało im zdecydowaną przewagę. Berserkowie nie byli przygotowani do walki ze smokami dlatego zostali szybko pokonani. Zaczęli uciekać ale Czkawka zdążył ogłuszyć i porwać Astrid. Zamknięto ją w celi i czekano aż się obudzi. Obudziła się następnego dnia a nad jej celą stał Czkawka. Astrid - Gdzie ja jestem ? Czkawka - To zabawne - zaśmiał się Astrid - Niby co takiego ? Czkawka - Spytałem dokładnie o to samo gdy ty mnie porwałaś, a tak wogóle jesteś w lochu na Berg Astrid - I co chcesz się na mnie zemścić tak ? Czkawka - Wiesz w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie będę robił ci krzywdy ale jak będziesz próbowała uciec to nie odbędzie się bez kary Astrid - Co to za kara Czkawka - Jeśli spróbujesz się wymknąć cały dzień będzie cię pilnować taki jeden chłopak ( pewnie wiecie kto ) Astrid - Jeju jakiś ty zły - powiedziała z drwiną Czkawka - Skoro tak mówisz, ja się zwijam Gdy nadeszła warta Mieczyka a zważając że nie jest on zbyt bystry Astrid go przechytrzyła i uciekła. Tak myślała ale na placu złapał ją Szczerbatek przygniatając do ziemi. Podszedł do niej Czkawka. Czkawka - Ojojoj a nie chciałem tego robić. Sączysmark choć pomożesz mi ją zaprowadzić do celi Sączysmark - Się robi Zaprowadzili ją do celi. Po chwili Czkawka zwrócił się do kuzyna. Czkawka - Pilnujesz ją do końca dnia pasuje ci ? Sączysmark - spojrzał na nią - Taką ślicznotkę z przyjemnością - wyraźnie się ucieszył Czkawka wyszedł a Sączysmark od razu zalecał się do niej. Sączysmark - Witaj piękna jestem Sączysmark najlepszy wojownik na Berg a ty ? Astrid - Nie twój interes - odwarkneła mu Sączysmark - Uu zadziorna lubię takie Stał za blisko krat dlatego oberwał w brzuch. Odpuścił tylko na kilka minut potem znowu zaczął zaloty. I tak do końca dnia. Czkawka przyszedł i powiedział mu że może już iść. Pożegnał się z nią puszczając oczko. Omało nie zwymiotowała. Czkawka - I jak ci minął dzień Astrid - Błagam cię więcej tego nie rób Czkawka - Nie zrobię jak ty nie będziesz uciekać I wyszedł. ROZDZIAŁ 10 Dedykuje ten rozdział Hiccstrid =^3 za odblokowanie mej weny. Po tym jak Czkawka wyszedł Astrid obmyślała plan jakby stąd uciec tylko skutecznie. Przypomniała sobie że ma przy sobie gwizdek który słyszy tylko jedna wybrana przez nią osoba. Zagwizdała. Tymczasem na wyspie Berserków ktoś czy coś usłyszało gwizdek. Następnego dnia jak zawsze przyszedł do niej Czkawka. Czkawka - Ej wstawaj masz ze mną iść na arenę Astrid - Po co teraz ty chcesz ze mną walczyć ? Czkawka - Nie po prostu choć Wyprowadził ją z celi i ku jego zaskoczeniu nie wyrywała się. Wiedziała że przybędzie po nią odsiecz. Po paru minutach dotarli na arenę. Tam byli jeźdźcy. Sączysmark - O Czkawka przyprowadziłeś mi pannę do oltarza, nie trzeba było Astrid - do Czkawki - Możesz mnie na chwilę puścić ? Puścił ją a Sączysmark od razu zarobił sierpowym w twarz. Ogłuszyła go. Czkawka - Dobra już spokój. Przyprowadziłem cię tu aby... Nie dokończył bo smok z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz wleciał na arenę i zaczął wszystkich atakować. Astrid wyrwała się Czkawce i dosiadła smoka. Astrid - Wichurka zmywamy się stąd Czkawka - Wichurka !? O nie tak łatwo stąd nie uciekniesz. Szczerbek dawaj gonimy je Polecieli za nimi. Dziewczyna starając się ich zgubić poleciała do lasu. Odwróciła wzrok by sprawdzić czy nadal za nią lecą, lecieli. Zanim zwróciła wzrok do przodu uderzyła w gałąź, straciła przytomność i spadła ze smoka. Czkawka w ostatniej chwili ją złapał. Rozkazał Szczerbatkowi wylądować. Położył dziewczynę na ziemi i czekał aż się obudzi. Wpatrywał się w nią z ciekawością. Gdy ją poznał od razu mu się spodobała, tylko nie chciał tego mówić. Po 10 minutach zaczęła się budzić. Astrid - Co się dzieje ? - mówiła pocierając bolące miejsce Czkawka - A to się dzieje że coraz wielu rzeczy się o tobie dowiaduje Astrid - Pfff i co znów mnie zabierzesz do celi ? Czkawka - Zanim to zrobię odpowiesz mi na pytania. Po pierwsze skąd masz tego smoka ? - pokazał na smoczyce która aktualnie poznawała się ze Szczerbatkiem. Astrid - Nie musisz wiedzieć Czkawka - Odpowiesz mi na wszystko albo spędzisz uroczy tydzień z Sączysmarkiem Astrid - Ok już mówię. Gdy byłam mała znalazłam jajo smoka więc postanowiłam je wychować. Po wielu dniach jajo eksplodowało i wyszedł z niego ten oto Śmiertnik Zębacz. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ze sobą i nadałam jej imię Wichura. Czkawka - Czy przypadkiem Berserkowie nie cierpią smoków ? Astrid - Tak ale powiedzieć ci prawdę ? Czkawka - No jasne słucham Astrid - Ja nie jestem taka jak oni. Nie chce zabijać smoków i nie chce być ich wodzem Czkawka - To czemu nim zostałaś ? Astrid - 2 lata temu zmarł mój starszy brat. W wyniku jego śmierci ja musiałam przejąć tron po ojcu Czkawka - Dobra skoro nie chcesz zabijać smoków to możesz zawrzeć z nami pokój Astrid - Jasne po tych wszystkich naszych atakach na was twój ojciec będzie skory do zawarcia pokoju Czkawka - Oj uwierz mi że będzie dla niego zawsze najważniejszy jest pokój Astrid - Naprawdę ? - spytała z nadzieją Czkawka - Tak możemy od razu do niego lecieć Astrid - To na co czekamy lećmy - powiedziała z entuzjazmem co nie było do niej podobne Polecieli do wioski. Zauważyli Stoicka który wychodził z twierdzy. Polecieli do niego. Stoick - Dlaczego ona nie jest w celi !? Astrid - Mam propozycje zawarcia sojuszu Stoick - Czy to jakiś podstęp ? Czkawka - Nie przedyskutowaliśmy to i ona naprawdę chce zawrzeć pokój Stoick - To na co czekamy chodźmy do twierdzy omówić warunki sojuszu Stoick razem z Astrid poszedł do twierdzy a Czkawka został na dworze i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Po pół godziny dziewczyna wyszła. Czkawka - I jak ? Astrid - Mamy pokój ! - powiedziała z takim entuzjazmem że pod wpływem radości przytuliła chłopaka. Po chwili się otrząsneła i odkleiła się od niego Astrid - Przepraszam Czkawka - Nie no nic się nie stało Na prawdę jej nie poznawał. W sumie mówiła mu że nie jest taka jak oni ale że aż tak. Czkawka - To co teraz zrobisz ? Astrid - Polece... ehh na swoją wyspę i powiem że zawarliśmy pokój. Jutro przylece w odwiedziny. Tak naprawdę nie chciała lecieć podobało jej się tu, a zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Czkawki. Wsiadła na smoka i poleciała. A Czkawka zadawał sobie w głowie jedno pytanie : Gdzie podziała się ta twarda jak stal przywódczyni Berserków ? ROZDZIAŁ 11 Dedyk dla Silver M za pomysł :) Gdy Astrid doleciała do domu spotkała kogoś kogo nie widziała od dwóch lat. Przed nią stał chłopak o krótkich blond włosach, niebieskimi oczami zupełnie jak Astrid i w poszarpanym stroju Berserków. Astrid - A, Adlis to ty ? Adlis - Tak witaj siostrzyczko Astrid - Ale jak przecież widziałam, wszyscy widzileli jak ten smok cię porywa Adlis - Tak porwał mnie ale znasz mnie tak łatwo nie da się mnie pokonać Astrid - Tak za tobą tęskniłam - przytuliła się do brata Adlis - Tak tak a powiesz mi co robiłaś na tym smoku i skąd wracałaś ? Astrid - No ten to jest mój smok i byłam zawrzeć pokój z Wandalami Adlis - Że co !? O nie tak nie może być ! Podszedł do Wichury z nożem w ręku. Smoczyca zaczęła się rzucać we wszystkie strony Astrid - Nie ! Proszę nie rób jej krzywdy Adlis - To w takim razie masz wypowiedzieć wojnę Berg Astrid - Co !? Ale, ale... Adlis - Albo to zrobisz albo smok straci życie Astrid - po chwili zawahania - Dobrze tylko nie rób jej krzywdy Adlis - O to się nie bój ale smok zostaje ze mną w razie twojej zmiany zdania i jutro płyniesz do Berg z nową informacją - powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem Poszedł ze smokiem do lochów. Astrid została sama zalana łzami. Zrobi wszystko dla swojego smoka ale nie chciała znowu wypowiedzieć wojnę Berg. Poszła do swojego pokoju i zasneła. Następnego dnia wypłyneła łódką sama na Berg. Po godzinie dotarła. Czkawka patrolując okolice zauważył ją. Podleciał do niej. Czkawka - Hej Astrid czemu nie na Wichurze ? Astrid - Czkawka posłuchaj przekaż ojcu że rozwiązuje sojusz Czkawka - Co !? A, ale czemu ? Astrid - Przykro mi nie mogę powiedzieć, żegnaj Czkawka - Astrid o co chodzi ! Odwróciła się do niego. Zauważył łzy w jej oczach. Nic nie powiedziała, wsiadła na łódke i odpłyneła. Czkawka - Astrid... Nie wiedział o co chodzi ale udał się do ojca. Opowiedział mu wszystko. On także nie krył zaskoczenia ale i też zmartwienia. Tymczasem na wyspie Berserków. Adlis - I jak zerwałaś sojusz ? Astrid - Tak zadowolony ? - odpowiedziała oschle nie patrząc na niego Adlis - Bardzo a więc przekaż armii że jutro najeżdżamy Berg Astrid - Co !? ROZDZIAŁ 12 Adlis - Słyszałaś co powiedziałem zwołaj armię i powiedz że jutro atakujemy Berg albo wiesz Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Zebrała całą armię i poinformowała ich o ataku. Później udała się do pokoju i zapłakana położyła się na łóżku. Nie chciała i atakować, ale nie chciała tracić smoka. W końcu ze zmęczenia zasneła. Następnego dnia armada ustawiła się przy porcie, zdano raport ze zbiórki i kilkanaście okrętów ruszyło na Berg. Tymczasem w akademii Czkawka - Mieczyk no co ty robisz ? Mieczyk - No jak to co bije siostrę Szpadka - Jeśli już to ja bije ciebie Mieczyk - Nie bo ja Szpadka - Ja Mieczyk - Ja Szpadka - Ja Mieczyk - Ja Czkawka - Dosyć !! Nagle usłyszeli róg zwiastujący atak wroga. Gdy przybyli do portu okazało się że to Berserkowie. Czkawka - Ale jak to już ? Stoick - Szykować się do ataku !! Jak rozkazał tak się stało. Cała armia Wandali ze smokami była gotowa do ataku. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Wandale mieli przewagę bo mieli smoki po swojej stronie, ale Adlis był doskonałym taktykiem co sprawiło że siły się wyrównały. Czkawka z jeźdźcami najpierw atakowali z powietrza żeby zniszczyć kilka statków. Gdy wykonali zadanie, wylądowali na ziemi i rozpoczęli walkę wręcz. Nieźle im szło. Gdy Czkawka pokonał kolejnego Berserka, rzucił się na niego Adlis. Adlis - A więc to ty jesteś synem wodza, ciekawe co będzie gdy zginiesz Rozpoczęli walkę. Jeden jak i drugi wykazywał niezłą wytrzymałość. Czkawka był zwinniejszy ale Adlis był zdecydowanie silniejszy. Astrid przyglądała się tej bitwie. Nie mogła walczyć z innymi, a gdy musiała tylko ich ogłuszała, nie chciała nikogo zabić. Gdy zauważyła że Czkawka upadł poczuła że jest dla niej ważny, nie chciała by zginął. Adlis - To już twój koniec ! Wziął zamach gdy nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w plecach. Okazało się że Astrid wbiła mu topór w plecy. Adlis - Aaa ty, ty zdrajczyni ! Chciał się na nią rzucić ale Czkawka jednym ruchem wbił mu miecz w serce. Wydał z siebie ostatni krzyk i padł martwy na ziemię. Astrid padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Czkawka podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. Czkawka - Ej Astrid czemu płaczesz ? Astrid - Ja, ja nie chciałam by on cię zabił, nie mogę uwierzyć że to zrobiłam Czkawka - Już spokojnie będzie dobrze Dziewczyna pod wpływem emocji wpiła się w jego wargi. Byli tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Gdy Berserkowie zauważyli że Adlis nie żyje, zaczęli się wycofywać. Astrid oderwała się od Czkawki, wstała i przerwała te wojnę. Razem z Czkawką udali sie do Stoicka. Astrid wszystko mu wytłumaczyła od początku do końca. Mężczyzna zrozumiał i rozkazał przerwanie wojny. Zawarł ponownie sojusz z Berserkami tylko tym razem pewniejszy. Po godzinie "sprzątania z pola bitwy" Berserkowie zaczęli odpływać. Został tylko statek na którym miała odpływać Astrid, ale chciała jeszcze porozmawiać z Czkawką. Astrid - Dziękuję, za wszystko Czkawka - Nie ma sprawy i przepraszam z powodu brata Astrid - Nie nic się nie stało, fakt to mój brat, ale miałam go już dość Czkawka - Dziękuję za uratowanie życia Astrid - Nie ma sprawy - nagle dziewczyna posmutniała Czkawka - Coś się stało Astrid - Wtedy gdy upadłeś poczułam że jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym i nie chciałam cię stracić. Poczułam do ciebie coś silnego Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział tylko pocałował ją. Dziewczyna przez chwilę była zaskoczona, ale po chwili zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zaczęła oddawać pocałunki. Czkawka - Ja też to czuje i chce ci powiedzieć że cię kocham Astrid - Ja też cię kocham Pocałowali się ponownie. Po chwili dziewczyna przerwała. Astrid - Muszę już płynąć Czkawka - Odwiedź mnie jutro Astrid - Jasne Na pożegnanie dostał całusa w policzek. Dziewczyna wsiadła na statek i odpłyneła. Przepraszam ale z braku czasu next pojawii się dopiero w poniedziałek. ROZDZIAŁ 13 Gdy dopłyneła na wyspę było już późno. Dlatego bez zbędnego ociągania się poszła do pokoju i padła na łóżko pogrążona snem. Rankiem dziewczynę obudziły pierwsze promienie słońca muskające jej twarz. Przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym. Pędem pobiegła do lochów aby uwolnić smoczą przyjaciółkę. Znalazła ją i uwolniła. Astrid - Wichurka kochana jak się masz ? Niestety nie miała się za dobrze. Była przeziębiona i kichała (po smoczemu xD). Astrid nie mogła zostawić smoczycy więc nie poleciała na Berg. Cały dzień się nią zajmowała. Wieczorem na Berg CHWILOWA PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI No jak ona mogła mnie tak wystawić !? Jesteśmy razem, umówiliśmy się na dziś, a ona co... po prostu nie przyszła ! Z resztą która by chciała takiego jak ja. Mam to gdzieś, niech robi co chce ! KONIEC PERSPEKTYWY Następnego dnia Astrid poszła do Wichury by sprowadzić czy wyzdrowiała. Nie myliła się, smoczyca wyglądała jak okaz zdrowia. Astrid - To co Wichura lecimy na Berg ? Smoczyca z radością pokiwała na tak. Poleciały. Lot trwał około godziny. W końcu na horyzoncie było widać Berg. Postanowiła polecieć do akademii, bo widziała, że coś tam się działo. Sączysmark - Hakokieł ! Waruj ! Otóż działo. Przez cały dzień Hakokieł gonił Sączysmarka, bo ten nie dał mu jeść. Bliźniaki jak to bliźniaki jedno w głowach. Wybuchy. A biedny Śledzik nie mógł nad tym panować. Astrid - Cześć wam Momentalnie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. Reszta - Cześć Astrid Astrid - Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje ? Śledzik - Tak jak zawsze gdy Czkawka wychodzi. Samowolka Astrid - A właśnie gdzie Czkawka ? Sączysmark - Poszedł do kuźni ! Hakokieł ! - smok ciągle go ganiał. Szpadka - 3 Mieczyk - 2 Bliźniaki - 1 ! Jot, Wym DEMOLKA ! Było słychać wybuch, a w powietrzu widać "latającą owce" Astrid - Oni tak zawsze ? Śledzik - Tak Astrid - Aha, to ją idę do Czkawki Udała się do kuźni. Zobaczyła tam jej chłopaka pracującego w pocie czoła. Astrid - Hej Czkawka - chciała pocałować go w policzek ale się odsunął - Co się stało ? Czkawka - To chyba ty powiedz czemu mnie wczoraj wystawiłaś ! - widocznie był zły Astrid - Przepraszam ale musiałam zostać, bo... - przerwał jej Czkawka - Nie chce słuchać wymówek. Zostaw mnie samego ! - wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał Myśli Astrid 'Będę musiała to mu wytłumaczyć. Nie chce go stracić bo go kocham' Tymczasem Czkawka siedział na klifie pochłonięty myślami. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć 'Może ma innego na boku, albo znowu szykuje wojnę, w końcu jest Berserkiem. A może rzeczywiście miała ważny powód. Niech mi to wytłumaczy' . Dziewczyna znalazła go klifie i tam poleciała. Astrid - Czkawka proszę daj to wytłumaczyć - mówiła zasiadając ze smoka Czkawka - Dobrze słucham - powiedział wstając z ziemi Astrid - Ją naprawdę nie mogłam wczoraj przylecieć, bo Wichura była chora i musiałam się nią zająć. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, traktuje ją jak siostrę. Tylko ona mi została i nie chce ją stracić - przy ostatnich słowach łza poleciała Astrid po policzku Chłopak zrozumiał. Podszedł do niej i wytarł jej łzę. Czkawka - Dobrze, przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłem, a i pamiętaj, że teraz masz też mnie Dziewczyna uśmiechneła się do niego. Pocałowała go a potem wtuliła. Nareszcie miała w kimś oparcie. ROZDZIAŁ 14 Stali tak wtuleni w siebie jeszcze kilka minut, puki nie przerwał chłopak. Czkawka - Choć pokaże ci pewne miejsce Wsiedli na smoki i dziewczyna leciała za nim. Po kilku minutach wylądowali. Dziewczyna była oczarowana miejscem. Każde strony otaczały klify, a na środku urwiska było jezioro. Miejsce było piękne (wiem że fatalny opis miejsca, ale nie mam do tego talentu) . Astrid - Pięknie tu Czkawka - Nazywam to miejsce Kruczym Urwiskiem, przychodzę tu często by pomyśleć Przeszli kilka kroków i usiedli opierając się o wielki kamień. Chłopak oparł się a dziewczyna siadła obok przytulając się do niego. Siedzieli tak chwilę w milczeniu. Czkawka - Astrid pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie ? Co prawda nie było ono miłe ale będę je wspominał Astrid - Tak pamiętam, ale nie przypominaj mi, byłam głupia Czkawka - Dobrze ale mam teraz idealną szansę by się na tobie zemścić za wszystkie tortury - na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech Astrid - Co masz na myśli - dziewczyna czuła niepokój Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął ją łaskotać. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Astrid - Hahaha Czkawka... proszę przestań Czkawka - Najpierw mnie przekonaj Astrid - Haha przepraszam za wszystko hahaha, naprawdę Chłopak przestał. Astrid pocałowała go z wdzięczności, ale nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek. Astrid - Naprawdę przepraszam za te wszystkie tortury, ja nie chciałam tego robić ale musiałam - po jej policzku spłyneła łza Czkawka - Spokojnie nie mam do ciebie żalu, naprawdę Wytarł jej łzę i przytulił do siebie. Siedzieli tu jeszcze z godzinę rozmawiając o wszystkim co się da. Potem pożegnali się całusem i Astrid odleciała do siebie. Następnego dnia Odbywały się akurat zajęcia w akademii. Dziś była teoria, co nie wszystkim przypadło do gustu. W tej właśnie chwili przyleciała Astrid. Nie całowała Czkawki, bo postanowili nie mówić nikomu, że są parą. Astrid - Cześć wam Czkawka, Śledzik, Sączysmark - Hej Astrid Bliźniaki się nie odezwały, bo spały w najlepsze Astrid - Co dzisiaj robicie ? Czkawka - W sumie to zajęcia się już kończą, ale była teoria Astrid - Aha Czkawka - No dobrze to na tyle dziś i niech ktoś obudzi bliźniaki. Jak będziecie czegoś potrzebować to jestem w kuźni Gdy odleciał, Śledzik wziął się za pobudke bliźniaków, a Sączysmark dobierał się do Astrid. Sączysmark - Hej misia, może poszłabyś ze mną na przyjęcie, które organizuje wódz z okazji pokoju z wami ? Astrid - Nawet jeśli miałabym pójść to napewno nie z tobą ! - i przywaliła mu sierpowego Sączysmark - Tak, to z kim ? - spytał z ziemi Astrid - Nie twój interes Wsiadła na Wichurkę i poleciała. Oczywiście, że chciała iść z Czkawką. Latała przez długi czas by się odprężyć. Za godzinę przyjęcie, więc udała się po Czkawke do kuźni. Ale gdy go zobaczyła zaniemówiła. Astrid - Czkawka ? Czkawka - Tak ? Astrid - Hahaha co ci się stało ? - spytała nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu Chłopak był cały brudny w sadzy od ognia. Czkawka - E tam szkoda gadać, jak nie ogień z pieca mi buchnął w twarz, to i Szczerbatek strzelił we mnie dymem (nie wiem czy może xD) Astrid - Hahaha Czkawka - Co cię do mnie sprowadza ? Astrid - A racja idziemy już ? Czkawka - Ale gdzie ? Astrid - O matko zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. Chciałam iść z tobą na przyjęcie, które organizuje twój ojciec Czkawka - Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć Astrid - No proszę Czkawka - mina proszącego Szczerbatka Czkawka - No dobrze pójdę z tobą, a teraz nagroda - chciał ją pocałować, ale go odsunęła Astrid - Jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, to najpierw idź się umyj Czkawka - Ok - powiedział zrezygnowany Czkawka poszedł do domu umyć się, a Astrid poszła z nim i czekała w jego pokoju. Po 20 minutach Czkawka wyszedł świeży i czysto ubrany. Czkawka - Ok czysty i pachnący i moje usta też są czyste Astrid - Przekonamy się - podeszła i złożyła na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek Czkawka - To co idziemy ? Astrid - Z przyjemnością Wyszli i udali się do twierdzy trzymając się za ręce. Gdy przekroczyli próg, zauważyli, że zabawa już trwała. Ich przyjaciele też mieli zajęcia. Mieczyk tak się upił, że Śledzik musiał go pilnować, Szpadka tańczyła z Eretem, a Sączysmark na widok Astrid i Czkawki podszedł do nich z miną "Co? " Sączysmark - To Czkawka jest tym "kimś" ? Astrid - Tak jego lubię w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Odeszli do wolnego stolika zostawiając zbitego z tropu Sączysmarka. Nasza parka usiadła przy stoliku i zaczęła rozmawiać, śmiać się i cieszyć swoim towarzystwem. Nagle została zagrana ulubiona piosenka Astrid (wolna ;) ) . Astrid - Czkawka proszę choć zatańczyć Czkawka - Mówiłem ci, że nie umiem Astrid - Nie marudź, tylko chodź Wyciągnęła go na parkiet, na sam środek. Zważywszy, że była to wolna piosenka dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i oparła głowę o jego ramię, a on złapał ją w talii. Tak wtuleni w siebie kołysali się przez całą piosenkę. Sączysmark tak rozwarł buzię ze zdziwienia, że mógłby pomieścić kilku wikingów. Po skończonej piosence Astrid cmokneła swojego chłopaka w policzek. Resztę wieczoru znowu przesiedzieli przy stole. Po skończonej imprezie Czkawka odprowadził Astrid do Wichury. Astrid - To był wspaniały dzień Czkawka - Też tak uważam Astrid - No nic na mnie już pora, ale wiedz, że chciałabym tu zamieszkać z wami, z tobą Czkawka - Tak ja też bardzo tego chce, ale może uda mi się coś wymyślić - posłał w jej kierunku uśmiech Astrid - Postaraj się - pocałowała go - Narazie Czkawka - Do jutra Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, puki nie zniknęła w chmurach. Bardzo przepraszam za tę przerwę ale nie mogę już pisać tego bloga. Znajduję się od miesiąca w szpitalu (piszę z telefonu), bo cierpię na ciężką chorobę ( nie znam nazwy ). Mogę komuś powierzyć kontynuowanie tego opowiadania. Kto by chciał niech napisze w komentarzu, a ja wybiorę jedną osobę. Dziękuje za uwage. Miło było z wami ale to koniec. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania